This disclosure relates to a loudspeaker.
Some loudspeakers have an acoustic package including an acoustic enclosure that defines an acoustic cavity, and a port arranged in the acoustic package and extending from a first open end portion acoustically coupled to the acoustic cavity, to a second end portion acoustically coupled to the region external to the acoustic cavity.
If the second end portion of the port is configured to direct air flow exiting the port towards a loudspeaker component, such as at least a part of an electro-acoustic transducer of the loudspeaker, for example to make the acoustic package as compact as possible, this can create air turbulence and generate noise in front of the loudspeaker component. This noise is undesirable as it can degrade the perceived sound quality delivered by the loudspeaker.